According to known methods of producing soft packets of cigarettes (for example as disclosed in EP 1052171), a group of cigarette is fed in a pocket of an endless conveyor along a packing path, and through a supply station for supplying a relative sheet of packing material. The sheet of packing material is removed from the supply station by a gripper, which moves with the pocket, tangentially with respect to said packing path and is then fed along the packing path together with the group of cigarettes.